My Only Choice
by Kangarooser
Summary: This is a TatexOC story where the Harmon's never move into the mansion. The only thing that will be the same with the families is the dad being a therapist. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. (:


The small red-headed real estate agent opened the door, talking nonsense about the houses history, " It's a valid Victorian with real Tiffany"

I had already stopped listening to her and looked around the place that I would now to call my home. I glanced at my sister who was staring at the stares, the real estate agent noticed this and zipped next to her, "That's real Oak wood!" said excitedly before ushering my mom to the kitchen, "if you think the woods beautiful, wait until you see this kitchen! Have you ever seen pasta arm?"

"I thought I saw someone." Trish mumbled, still staring up the stairs, she sighed and crossed her arms, "I need some sleep.."

And I believed her. She was only 2 years older than me, but she looked like she was 4 or 5. Trish used to be one of the most beautiful girls I knew, her hair was a light brown and when the sun hit it just right, there were streaks of red and blonde. Her eyes were such a dark brown, that when you looked into them, you saw yourself. like a mirror. Her skin was as soft as a peach, and pale and beautiful, with little freckles running on her nose and cheeks.

And Then she started hanging out with a crowd that wasn't right for her, staying out late, getting drunk, and even doing drugs. Her hair was now brittle and rough, straying out in random places. Her beautiful green eyes were weighed down by big bags, her lips looked rough and were peeling and her skin was ghostly white. My sister looked sick. She was why we had to move here from our apartment in the city, and I was trying my best to not resent her for it.

I stared at my sister who was still looking up the stairs for the person who was not there. "Trish.." I started, she looked at me confused, "Ya?"

"No one's there" I said patting her shoulder. She instantly tensed up, "Ya. I know."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" An elderly voice called from behind us. Both me and Trish turned to the voice and were face to face with a woman who looked in her 50's with light blonde hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a blue floral print dress with loose sleeves that reached her wrists. She was looking up the hallway in a daze. But snapped back into reality when she saw us looking. Shoving the tray of cookies she was holding into Trish's arms she quickly and forcibly shook my hands. "Constance"

Trish passed my the plate of cookies so she could shake Constance's hand. "I'm Trish." "Pipe up, dear. No one like's a mumbler."

"I'm brooklyn." I added, a lot louder, trying to please the strange woman at the door, "Nice to meet you."

Constance used her hands to adjust her hair, "Are you girls the only ones who live here or-"

"Oh no no!" My mom interjected, jogging to the door. "They can barely even take care of themselves, let alone own a house." She laughed, "Good lord I love these girls but they are hopeless." she joked around with Constance, who laughed along with her, "as a mother of three I totally understand you, darling."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"So you are the new owners of this house?" Constance asked, "Is there a man of the house?"

My mom nodded cheerfully, "Jerry isn't here yet, he's just finishing packing the last few things up then he'll be here, sometime tomorrow, hopefully."

Constance smiled at my mom for a moment before jumping up, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she snatched the tray of cookies from my arms and handed them to my mom, "These are sort of a 'welcome to the neighborhood' and an 'I'm sorry', you see my daughter has a strange obsession with this house, it's the darndest thing."

She handed the cookies to my mom, who smiled, "Anyone is welcome in our home."

"You won't be thinking that here soon." Constance said under her breath. My mom didn't hear her and walked off with the cookies towards our new kitchen.

Constance brushed her hands on her dress, "We'll I'd love to stay and chat, buuuut, as you must imagine, I am a busy woman." And with that she turned around an walked out the door she had come in.

"You won't be thinking that here soon.." I repeated what she had said to Trish, who just smirked at me.

"Maybe she's scared she'll wear out her welcome. She did say she had a daughter who has a fascination with this house. Don't worry about it." Trish rolled her eyes, "I got 1st dibs on the rooms."

She ran up the stairs, I waited a moment and chased her up the stairs. Just as i finished scaling the stair case, I heard a door slam. Trish found her room.

"There are 6 rooms and 5 bathrooms. It should be no problem for you to find a place to get yourself settled in." A raspy voiced sounded from behind me.

I grabbed my chest and let out a sigh, turning around I saw an elderly woman with deep red hair and a maid uniform, "You scared me to death." I stated.

"I wouldn't say that," She turned away from me and started dusting the staircase, when she saw me watching her, she pointed a little down the hall, "Right there. That would be a good room for a girl your size."

I stopped at the door the maid had pointed to, and stared at it. It was made of the same dark wood as the rest of the house, and the knob was the same silver as all the other knobs on all the doors. I grabbed the handle, I felt nice and cool, "This is it.." I mumbled and tried to open it.

It didn't move.

I pushed it a little harder, still no budge. "wow."

I grabbed the handle with both hands and wiggled it, It was unlocked.

Still holding the handle with both hands, I put all my strength into my shoulders and shoved the door open.

"The door was closed for a reason." A voice calmly murmured from the other end of the room, I looked for the owner.

"Why would it be closed-" My voice trailed off as my eyes landed on the voices owner, who was naked already looking at me.

"Oh my god." I felt my cheeks flush and I stumbled backwards out of the room, "I'm so sorry!" I slammed the door.

Trish was walking by and saw my face, " what's your problem?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Trish," I whispered, "There is a naked boy in my room."

She let out a loud laugh, "Ya, an my closet leads to Narnia."

"Trish! I'm being serious!" I yelped, grasping her arm, and pulling her to my door, "He's in there."

Trish, still laughing at me, opened my door and gasped.

"Oh my gosh." She brought both her hands to her cheeks, I looked inside the room, "There's no one here, you baby." She yanked her arm from my grasp.

"No way! He was just in here!" I ran into my room looking around for any trace of the boy.


End file.
